Escape
by SakuraWillow
Summary: A personal ad leads to a very interesting discovery. T for mild lang. for now, will most likely turn M. GRILLOWS Slight spoilers, Season 1-5 is fair game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This idea came from a rumor that Marg & Billy were going do do a movie based on "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" Sorry if it's been done before. Set season 5 just after Weeping Willows.

* * *

Catherine Willows walked into her house and threw her keys on the counter. After the exhausting day she just had the just wanted to make a screwdriver, read the paper and go to bed. She pulled the vodka down from the cabinet and roughly pulled open the fridge. Gil's last words kept replaying over and over in her head. "That's why I never go out." She gripped the counter and closed her eyes. 'Of all the fucking arrogant, self centered.'

She willed herself to calm down. Gil just didn't understand. Catherine needed someone in her life. She needed human contact.

Making her screwdriver she grabbed the paper and sat at the kitchen counter. She pulled open the paper and landed on the personal ads. She raised an eyebrow when her eyes landed on the biggest one, centered in the middle of the page.

Looking for an Escape...

Older man, married to his job, looking for mature woman to help him break out of his routine. Must be intelligent, beautiful and willing to go on adventures.

Catherine furrowed her brow. Could it be? No, Gil would never…would he? She read on.

I love star gazing, playing poker and solving puzzles.

Oh my god.

Must be ok with bugs.

It was Gil.

Looking for a woman who is adventurous, loving and witty. Redhead a plus.

And he was looking for her.

Catherine stared at the paper. Gil was looking for her, or someone like her. How could she have been so blind? She had always been in love with Gil, she just never thought Gil could love someone like her. All the men that passed through her arms were never a good enough replacement for Gil.

She looked at the P.O. Box he had listed on the ad. Biting her lip she grabbed a sheet of paper and began her response.

'Dear Bugman,'

She giggled at the nickname, only people in the lab called him that, hopefully he wouldn't catch on.

'I think I am what you're looking for. I'm smart, adventurous and a beautiful redhead. Bug's don't bother me but I would prefer if they were kept in their cages. I am in my mid 40's, divorced (although my ex has passed on) with a preteen child. I'm a night owl and love to go out and take risks. If your interested, meet me Saturday night at O'Malleys, I'll be wearing a purple dress.

Xoxo

Sexy Redhead'

She smiled as she finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope, writing the address she placed it outside for the postman to pick up.

* * *

if you want me to continue click the green link and leave me feedback!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews! spottedhorse, could you send me the link to the one you said had been done before? I'd like to read it :)

Here is part 2!

* * *

Two Days Later

Catherine walked into the lab and headed for her office. She was sure Gil had gotten her letter by now. She walked past his office and peered inside. Sure enough he was reading her letter. She smiled and knocked on the door frame.

"Hi" she smiled softly, hoping he had forgiven her for her transgressions.

He looked up at her, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope "Catherine"

She frowned "I'm still in the dog house huh?"

Gil sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Catherine, you should have told me."

"I tried! But that stupid DNA problem got in the way. I'm not going to apologize for going out and having a drink. I'm 41 years old Gil, I can go where I want, when I want, with whom I choose."

"Catherine, you're a public servant! You need to have ethics, morals!"

Catherine raised her voice, getting angry "I have morals, Gil! I may be an ex-stripper but believe me I have morals, and just because you think I'm a whore doesn't make it true!" She turned on her heel and walked down the hall to her office, slamming the door.

She threw her coat and purse on her couch and sat in her chair rubbing her temples. What the hell had gotten into him? He needed to be laid, and bad.

A few minutes later a knock at her door made her jump.

"Go away Gil, I'm not in the mood"

Her door opened and shut and before she had a chance to look up he spun her chair around to face him.

"I don't think you're a whore Catherine, but I do think you need to use your thick head a bit more." He said in a low voice.

Catherine looked into his eyes and she saw something there, she saw lust, want, need. She smirked slightly. If he only knew what he had in store for him.

"I do use my head, but sometimes it gets clouded by my heart and I can't help that" she said softly

Gil looked down and released her chair. "Cath, I'm just trying to protect you"

"I know, but I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. I know you care and I know you want to help me, but I need to make my own mistakes."

Gil sighed "I know, and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too…can we be friends again?" she smiled softly

"We never stopped Cath" he smiled. He pulled her up and enveloped her in a hug.

She let herself enjoy his embrace before pulling back and giving him a soft smile "Do you have plans Saturday night?"

Gil got nervous and scratched his head "Uh yeah I do"

Catherine smiled, deciding to play with him a bit "ohhhh a date?"

Gil gave her the classic Grissom "Oh Please" look "No"

She smiled "Ok, sure, whatever you say, but if your 'plans' fall through, come by my place and we can have a drink, like old times"

He smiled "I'd like that, I'll definitely try. Now I think Warrick and Nick are waiting for you" he said turning and walking out of her office.

She chuckled as he left. Little did he know Saturday night was going to be a real eye opener.

* * *

Please click that green link and leave me some fun stuff! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again, here to tease you with another cliffie hehe

* * *

Saturday Night

Catherine stood in front of her mirror and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. It was purple, just like she had promised, mid thigh length and tight. It had one long sleeve and one side with no sleeve and she wore black tights and high black heels. Her red hair in curls and darker than normal make up made her look super sexy. Gil would be knocked on his ass the moment he saw her…if he even recognized her.

She called a cab and in a half hour she was sitting at O'Malley's with a vodka martini in front of her. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the bar, scanning the small room. She hadn't told him a time but she assumed sometime around 9pm would be ok.

Around 9:30 she was on her second drink and beginning to have second thoughts. 'What the hell am I doing? Gil is my best friend, what if he just likes red hair, what if he isn't looking for someone like me at all? What if it wasn't him that placed the ad?'

Another voice in her head interjected her questions 'No it had to be him, you saw him reading the letter. He wants you; don't fuck this up with second thoughts'

Catherine took a deep breath and turned around again. A figure in the doorway caught her eye. Gil Grissom stood there inspecting the bar for his would be date. She quickly turned back around, taking a few deep breaths.

A voice behind her made her smile "Cath? What are you doing here?"

* * *

I know, nothing but evil, but click that green link and leave some encouragement and you might just have another chapter tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I have to thank my Twin Lily-Starbuck for helping me out with this chapter. *huggles*

Sorry it's short but it packs a punch :)

* * *

Catherine turned to face him, the smile still gracing her features. "Did you not get my letter?"

Gil raised his eyebrow "What Letter?"

"I am in my mid 40's, divorced with a preteen child. If you're interested, meet me Saturday night at O'Malleys, I'll be wearing a purple dress." She recited from her letter with a smirk.

Gil's eyes widened. "That was you?" Catherine smiled slightly and nodded.

Gil's eyes narrowed and his voice low and angry "This is low Catherine, even for you. I'm glad you find my loneliness a source of amusement"

Catherine's face fell. "Gil that's not what I meant..."

His curt tone halted any further words. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure the rest of the team will want to share in your mirth. Go tell them that your prank worked, that I fell for it..."

He turned abruptly and headed towards the door. Despite her shock, Catherine recovered quickly and followed him out into the cold night air

Grabbing his arm, she forced him to turn and face her. "Gil, will you listen for a second?"

She continued, not giving him time to respond "This is no prank. The "kids" had no part in this. It was all me. I came across your personal ad, and I stupidly thought that maybe you felt the same way about me that I feel about you. But if you think that I would play a joke like this, then maybe you aren't the person I thought you were" Tears filled her eyes as she finished speaking, turning on her heel and heading toward the road, intent on hailing a taxi

Gil just stood there, his mouth open. After being handed the love of his life's heart on a platter he took it and threw it against the wall. Before he knew it she was gone, and he was left on the busy strip, alone and heartbroken.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate me for leaving you hanging? click that green link and gimmie feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaack.....

* * *

Catherine directed the taxi back to her house and paid the driver. She entered her house and threw her purse with all the anger she was feeling up against the wall and collapsed against the couch, face down, sobbing. She was glad Lindsey wasn't home to see her like this. How could she have been so stupid? How could she ever think that someone like Gil Grissom could ever love her? She was a broken ex-stripper, her looks wilted away, divorced, with a kid. She had baggage. How could anyone love someone like her?

She was jolted from her self-loathing by a hand on her back. She jumped and nearly attacked Gil, who backed up, his hands in the air. Catherine glared at him "What the fuck do you want?"

"Catherine I- I just- I-" Gil stuttered "Oh fuck it" he stepped forward and slid his hand across her cheek, grabbing her by the back of her head he roughly pulled her forward and kissed her hard.

It took Catherine a moment before what was happening registered in her mind. When it did she reluctantly pushed him away and stood up. "Get out"

Catherine walked out of the room and was half way to her bedroom when Gil came behind and grabbed her again. She gasped and tried to get away but he grabbed her hands, restrained them to her stomach. He nuzzled her hair and whispered into her ear. "I won't leave, not until you know what I feel for you"

He turned her around and pinned her against the wall. She looked into his eyes and for the first time in twenty years she saw the full impact of what he felt for her. Over the years she saw hints that he would push deep down and lock away before she truly could see them. But now, he laid it all out for her, and what she saw in his eyes, was exactly what she was reflecting back in hers.

"I love you Catherine. I have loved you since we first met." He dropped his head, the pain becoming clear in his voice "I never pursued you because…I'm not like the men you date Cath, I'm not handsome, exciting…" he looked back at her "Dangerous"

She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. She swallowed "You think that's all I want? Danger and excitement? It's fun Gil, but when it comes down to it, I want a man who can take care of me and love me for who I am…I don't want to be just a piece of arm candy, I want love, devotion, honesty."

Gil dropped his forehead, pressing it against hers and releasing her hands, bringing his hands to her face, stroking her cheeks. "I can give you that, if you'll give me another chance." He said in a whisper "Let me love you the way you should be loved" he softly kissed the tip of her nose "Let me show you what love is supposed to feel like"

* * *

and you get another cliffie...hehe I know I'm evil...I just like to keep you hanging! let me know how much you hate me by clicking on that green link and leaving me feedback!

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Ello' ready for another cliffie? hehe

* * *

She grabbed his wrists with shaky hands and pulled his hands off of her. Pushing him back slightly she looked at him, her lip trembling and eyes watering. "Get out" she said once again, walking to her bedroom and locking the door.

Gil closed his eyes and sighed he walked to her bedroom door and longingly placed his hand on her door. "I love you" he whispered before turning and leaving.

Catherine was just on the other side of the door, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool wood. "I love you too" she whispered

One Week Later

Gil walked into the lab and headed towards Catherine's office. It had been a week since he had even heard from Catherine, let alone seen her. He was hoping to at least get an apology in before she left and avoided him again.

Reaching her office he found it empty. Not just no one there, empty. All of her stuff was gone, her photos, her books, everything was gone. Well not everything, the fetal pig he gave her stuck out like a sore thumb on her desk.

Gil furrowed his brow and turned from the office, running right into Nick. "Nick, where's Cath?"

Nick looked at him sadly "She quit"

"What?"

"Yeah, she just up and quit, wouldn't tell anyone why…she came in here during day shift and got her stuff."

Gil's heart sank. He drove her away; he fucked everything up and drove her away. "Thanks Nick" he said before practically running out to the parking lot. Judy the receptionist stopped him.

"Mr. Grissom, this letter came for you" she said holding out an envelope

He took it and continued to his truck without a word.

Arriving at her house his worst fear was confirmed. The house was for sale, void of furniture and worst of all, void of Catherine.

He sat on the steps, head in his hands. She left; she left him, her job, and her friends…her family. All because he fucked up.

He sat there for a few moments before returning to his truck. He was in complete shock. Had he really fucked up that bad? He saw it in her eyes, she loved him as much as he loved her. Why would she just leave like this?

He called Sara and told her he wasn't feeling well and went home, walking into his condo he dropped his stuff on the coffee table and grabbed a drink.

Sitting on the couch he looked at the letter Judy had given him. No return address, no stamp, just his name written neatly on the envelope. He picked it up and riped open the seal, taking out the letter and unfolding it.

* * *

*cue dramatic music* what does the letter say? leave me feedback and i might tell you


	7. Chapter 7

Ready to find out what the letter said?

* * *

_Dear Bugman,_

_I hear your looking for an escape. Meet me at the airport, terminal 3, 6:30 pm tonight. Don't be late, or we will miss our flight._

_XOXO_

_Sexy Redhead_

Gil's eyes widened. Catherine. She wanted to go away somewhere. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was already 7:30pm, he was an hour late. He cursed and got up, running out to his truck and speeding off to the airport.

A block away Nick and Warrick sat in their car watching. Catherine had asked them to keep tabs on Gil and report to her where he was at all times. Nick called her when he saw Gil leave.

"Cath, Nick, Gil just left his condo…ok, will do" he hung up

"She said to follow him" Nick said to Warrick

Warrick laughed "This better work, or I'll kill him" he said turning on the car and following Gil to the airport.

Gil turned into the airport and parked his car in the loading zone. Greg sat nearby and radioed Catherine

"The fox has arrived" he smiled

Catherine and Sara were sitting in the terminal talking when she heard Greg's radio call

"Finally, what the hell took him so long?" Sara asked standing up.

"Apparently he waited to read the letter…thank god I got the travel insurance!" she laughed

Sara smiled at her "Good Luck Cath"

"Thanks Sara, but I don't need it. We are already in love, have been for a long time, just took us a while to figure it out."

Sara smiled "Well I hope my knight in shining armor comes to his senses soon"

Catherine laughed "Well sometimes the woman needs to make the first move."

Sara heard the running footsteps in the empty terminal "Better hide" she smiled sneaking off behind a wall.

Catherine took a breath and straightened out her skirt. She sat there with her back to him as he ran up.

"Catherine?" he asked breathless

She smiled "Your late Bugman" she said standing up and turning around.

Gil stopped a few feet away from her "Where are you going?"

"A better question is where are we going?" she said stepping toward him "Gil, I love you, I always have, you just pissed me of last week and I had to punish you for it." She smirked

"But I went to your house, its empty and for sale. And Nick said you quit…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips "I moved Gil, I got a bigger house, one that I'm hoping you'll share with me. As for my job…more punishment for you. I didn't quit, my stuff is in storage. Now listen, I have two tickets to a very tropical, very warm place. I have a bag packed for you, you can come with me and we can begin our life together or you can stay and I really do quit and move to California. Your choice"

Gil chewed on his bottom lip "Catherine…I…what about work…time off…"

"I have already taken care of that. I talked to McKeen, he has given the ok for the vacation time and we both have two weeks"

"The team?" he asked

"Has promised to be on their best behavior, Nick and Sara will act as co-supervisors while we are gone."

He chuckled "You really thought this all out didn't you?"

She nodded "I have, everything is taken care of Gil, all you have to do is decide…do you want me or not?"

He was silent for a moment, "No, I don't want you"

Catherines face fell and her lip began to tremble "What? I did all of this for you to tell me you don't want to be with me?"

He chuckled and it was his turn to silence her "Catherine" he said grabbing her shoulders "I don't want you, I need you"

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes she slapped him on the shoulder "Bastard" she laughed before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

He hugged her tightly before pulling away and kissing her deeply. She moaned softly into his mouth, glad he was holding her as her knees became weak.

When they finally broke apart Gil looked into Catherine's eyes "I love you"

She smiled "I love you too"

"It's about damn time" Warrick said a few feet away. Gil and Catherine looked over to where their team stood. Warrick, Greg, Nick and Sara all with smiles. Nick even had his arm around Sara's waist.

Gil looked at Catherine "I thought you said the team wasn't involved." He mocked glared at her.

She giggled "Oh hush, they weren't until today"

"Right" he said hugging her tightly "So where are we going?"

* * *

FIN...or is it?

There will be an M rated chapter posted soon...I'll put up the link when it's done :)


End file.
